


Worry

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Kasamatsu doesn't come to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

He was happy. Him and Kasamatsu had been dating for some weeks now. Even though he seemed to always be annoyed at first, it turned out that the older boy had a great mood. He loved to make him laugh. He always seemed like Kise had lifted a great weight that lay upon his shoulders. He looked relaxed and honest. It was a great feeling, because Kasamatsu was always sheltering him as well. He could only be himself with him.

He thought he couldn’t be happier.

Until he went to school and Kasamatsu wasn’t there, waiting for him like he always did. At first, he thought that maybe he’d overslept, so he sent him a message, “senpai, please wake up, I’m waiting!”

When he didn’t answer, he started to worry.

When he didn’t show up even after the bell announcing the beginning of classes rang, his stomach clenched in fear.

Kasamatsu was never late.

How could he even think such a thing?

He didn’t pay attention to any of his classes. He just waited for them to end and then ran like crazy to senpai’s classroom, to check if he was there. He wasn’t. 

A cold hand was slowly squeezing his heart as he realized that. Kasamatsu had disappeared.

Lunch break arrived, and he wasn’t hungry. Instead of eating, he went straight to talk to Moriyama-senpai.

“Moriyama-senpai… Did you see Kasamatsu?”

He knew it was a bad idea. There it was. _The look_ Moriyama would always give him when he talked about Kasamatsu. Somehow annoyed, but completely sad over anything. Like he couldn’t stand how it sounded. It always made Kise clench his fists. It was obvious that Moriyama liked Kasamatsu, but he didn’t have to hate Kise just because they were dating, did he?

“He didn’t come today,” was his short, cold reply.

“Do you know why?” he insisted. He couldn’t just let it at that. Kasamatsu would never skip classes. He never missed a school day no matter what. 

Moriyama just went silent, giving him _the look_.

He lost his patience, grabbing Moriyama by the collar. The older boy looked shocked, but didn’t do anything to release himself. He just stared coldly.

“Look, I know that you like Kasamatsu, and I’m sorry, ok, but get over it! I’m worried here! If you know where he is, just fucking tell me instead of looking at me like that!”

Now Moriyama _really_ was shocked. “What the hell, Kise! I’m straight”

He let out a bitter laughter. “Sure you are. That’s why you always give me that look, right? Like I don’t deserve to be with him. Whenever I talk about him, you look at me like you _pity_ me. Like I could never make him happy. Like I was just a loser. It annoys the crap out of me, those sad eyes of yours.”

Moriyama sighed, trying to calm him down, “Kise, look…”

“I don’t want to listen,” he answered coldly, letting him go and running straight to Kasamatsu’s house.

Xxx

No one was inside. The door was open. He couldn’t help but get in, going straight to Kasamatsu’s room. It was all neat and organized, almost coldly, like…

Like no one lived there.

The only thing out of place was a small note he’d left on his pillow. Kise widened his eyes, curious. “I’m sorry for that, senpai,” he mumbled as he took the note to see what it was.

_Ryouta,_

His eyes widened.

_I’m at the hospital._

His hands started shaking, but he kept reading. Where? Where was he?

_I’m not going to tell you where. I don’t want you to see me like that._

_I’m dying. I always knew._

_Sorry, I didn’t tell you._

_I was selfish._

He could see some marks of tears on the paper, but he didn’t know if they were Kasamatsu’s or his. Probably both, because he couldn’t see through the blur of the tears in his eyes.

_Please, hate me._

_Don’t cry._

_I love you._

_Kasamatsu._


End file.
